Del amor y un dios
by Manfariel
Summary: Sólo era una broma, una broma a Chico Bestia, nunca creí que acabaría en...
1. Una Broma

**Del amor y un dios**

Los Teen Titans y su historia no me pertenecen

**1**

**Una Broma**

Todo comenzó como un día normal, pararse a las cuatro de la madrugada, ya que Jinx había asaltado un banco, derrotarla hasta las cinco, volver a la torre, despertar a las siete al entrenamiento, ir a desayunar, y por fin… un poco de descanso.

Un poco de tiempo jugando ajedrez contra Cyborg, y otro leyendo. Raven nunca perdía el tiempo, siempre hallaba que hacer. Mientras leía, escuchaba a lo lejos, las discusiones de Cyborg y Chico Bestia por el videojuego, esos inmaduros nunca aprenderían, tomó un poco de su té.

Media hora después Robin y Starfire se habían retirado, sólo quedaban ellos tres, de un momento a otro la sala quedó en completo silencio, Raven siguió leyendo apaciblemente, ¿apaciblemente?, levantó la vista, no había nadie en la sala

--Mejor para mí—dijo y devolvió su vista al libro, pasaron unos cinco minutos en calma, hasta que…--¿qué es ese ruido?—se levantó—demonios—se subió arriba del sillón, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella, ¿dónde estaba?, escuchaba los pasos, la respiración…una bestia verde, pequeña y peluda salió de entre los cojines, Raven gritó con todas sus fuerzas y pateo al roedor, antes de caer, este se transformo en un humano

--Vaya—dijo Chico Bestia—si que pateas duro—el rostro de la chica estaba rojo, Cyborg apareció riéndose a carcajadas

--¡Te dan miedo los ratones!—no podía respirar, el rostro de Raven pasó al enojo

--Raven, lo siento—dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de aguantar la risa, la chica salió de la sala hecha una furia.

No le dolía el hecho de la broma, le dolía el hecho de que mostró uno de sus peores miedos, y era le miedo más ridículo que tenía, se iba a vengar, y esto no iba a ser cualquier venganza. Entró a su habitación tomó un libro y abrió la página indicada por un doblez, ahí estaba sabía que algún día lo iba a necesitar, siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, dos frascos, cenizas, velas y la invocación.

Se sentó en medio de las cenizas, dijo algunas palabras en un susurro, el suelo tembló debajo de ella, gritos estremecedores, pero ella no perdía la concentración, siguió y siguió, hasta que por fin dejó de temblar y los gritos cesaron. Observo ambos frascos, tenían dentro una especie de bruma grisácea

--Perfecto—susurro

--¡--¡--¡--¡--¡--¡--

Una introducción a este fic

Manfariel


	2. Visitas

Los Teen Titans y su historia no me pertenecen

**2**

**Visitas**

Raven, entró a la habitación de Chico Bestia, ya estaba oscuro y todos estaban dormidos, colocó el frasco en la habitación, lo abrió sigilosamente, dejando que la materia gris se escapará, salió rápidamente de la habitación. No llevaba ni la mitad del pasillo, cuando escuchó el grito, sonrío pícaramente

--¿Qué pasa?—Cyborg ya había entrado a la habitación, Raven se acercó disimuladamente

--Fantasmas—dijo Chico Bestia, mientras el sudor le escurría por la frente

--¿Por qué no dejan dormir?—preguntó Robin acercándose

--Parece que Bestita tuvo pesadillas—dijo Cyborg

--No es verdad—prendió la luz—yo los vi

--Chico Bestia hay que dormir—dijo Raven entrando a la habitación, disimuladamente abrió el frasco y la materia gris volvió a su lugar—yo me voy a dormir

--¡--

Entró a su habitación, hizo un ritual diferente y la materia gris del frasco desapreció, con una sonrisa de complicidad se dirigió a la cama

--¡--

Claramente podía sentirlo, podía sentir el aliento de alguien en su oreja…alguien, estaba ahí, era…no imposible. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para comprimir un grito, ahí estaban, pero las había devuelto, ¿qué hacían ahí?

--¿Qué hacen aquí?—se animó a preguntar, una de ellas se sentó al pie de la cama

--Nuestro amo te manda un mensaje

--Sí—dijo la otra

--¿Cuál es el mensaje?—preguntó Raven incorporándose

--Como usaste a dos de sus sirvientes, tienes que regresarle el favor—dijo la que estaba al pie de la cama. A Raven no le sorprendió ese reclamo, era normal que en el mundo de lo sobrenatural se cobrarán muy rápido los favores

--¿Qué es lo que quiere?

--No nos dijo—dijo la otra—sólo nos pidió que te dijéramos eso y que debes bajar

--¿Qué?—le pudieron haber pedido otra cosa, pero... ¡bajar!

--Sí, nos envió por ti—la que estaba al pie de la cama, se le acerco lentamente

--Olvídalo—dijo la otra—esta amaneciendo, vendremos por ella en la noche—desparecieron, Raven se quedó en shock, volvió a acurrucarse en su cama

--Estúpidas, almas en pena—dijo antes de volver a dormir

--¡--

--Les juró que los vi—fue la conversación del desayuno—eran fantasmas, no alucine

--¿Los volviste a ver?—preguntó Raven

--No

--¿Los has visto otras veces?

--No

--Entonces alucinaste, los fantasmas, generalmente tienen un patrón para aparecerse—siguieron desayunado en paz

--¡--

Las persecuciones, golpes, entrenamientos y demás, distrajeron a Raven de la amenaza que le habían hecho las almas en pena

--¡--

Por fin la noche llegó, y con ella el descanso.

Raven se acostó, muerta de cansancio, pero el simple hecho de tocar la almohada, le recordó que esa noche tendría unas visitas no muy gratas, se levantó rápidamente y buscó entre sus cosas algo que le pudiera servir…cuando las sintió, se volvio lentamente, ahí estaban

--¿Lista para irte?—preguntó una

--El amo espera—Raven no pensaba bajar, nunca lo volvería a hacer, lo hizo una vez y fue una experiencia horrible

--Díganle a su amo, que si quiere cobrar algún favor, cuando venga al mundo de los humanos con gusto se lo cumpliré—una de las almas soltó una risita

--Se pone de exigente, ahora entiendo porque el amo la quiere

--Escucha, nosotros no podemos desobedecer órdenes directas, así que vamonos

--No lo creo—Raven tomó un frasco lo abrió rápidamente, una luz incandescente apareció, haciendo que las almas gritaran y desaparecieran, Raven tapó el frasco, prendió todas las luces posibles, las almas no podían aparecer con luz, eso la relajo un poco, pero no pudo dormir.

--¡--¡--¡--¡--¡--

Otro capítulo, espero le entiendan, todavía esta un poco el enigma, ojalá eso no les moleste

Manfariel


	3. Visita Importante

Los Teen Titans y su historia no me pertenecen

**3**

**Visita Importante**

Después de no haber podido dormir toda la noche, Raven estaba exhausta, se cansaba fácilmente en los entrenamientos y en las persecuciones

--¿Por qué no dormiste?—le preguntó Chico Bestia

--¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó la chica somnolienta en el sillón de la sala de estar

--Anoche me levanté por un vaso con agua y te vi sentada en la puerta de tu habitación, parecía que tenías miedo—la chica lo miró desafiante

--Simplemente no pude dormir

--De acuerdo—el chico verde se enfrascó en sus videojuegos

--¡--

Los ojos le pesaban, ya había cabeceado unas cuantas veces, trataba de concentrarse en su libro, sin embargo cayó dormida

--Vaya si que estaba cansada—apuntó Robin cuando la vio sobre el hombro de Chico Bestia completamente dormida

--Yo también creo eso—el chico verde se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, y la depositó lentamente en el sofá

--¿No crees que sería mejor llevarla a su habitación?—preguntó Cyborg

--Mejor dejémosla aquí, no sea que se vaya a despertar y luego no quiera dormir

--¡--

La noche había caído, Chico Bestia se dirigió al sofá, Raven seguía plácidamente dormida

--Descansa—susurro él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación

--¡--

--Raven, Raven—era un susurro apenas perceptible, ella cerraba los ojos con más fuerza, no quería despertar, estaba muy cómoda—Raven, Raven

--No—dijo ella fastidiada

--Venimos por ti—la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, ahí estaban de nuevo, toda la torre estaba a oscuras

--Aléjense de mí—comenzó a volar por toda la habitación

--Raven—dijo una de las almas--¿De verdad lo vas a hacer de esta manera?—la siguieron

--No voy a ir—con su telequinesia prendió todos los interruptores de luz, las almas gritaron, pero al contrario de la otra vez no desparecieron, se colocaron en la única esquina oscura del pasillo

--Raven, no lo hagas de la manera difícil, creme no te va a gustar—el alma le tendió la mano, el pecho de la chica palpitaba fuertemente

--Están mal si piensan que voy a ir—pegada a la pared caminó hacía su habitación, observaba como las almas la fulminaban con la mirada, cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación las almas desaparecieron, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, abrió la puerta, estaba de espaldas y lo primero que hizo fue prender la luz, al no escuchar gritos de agonía se relajó, cerro la puerta y se volvio

--Raven, Raven, ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?—ahí sentado en su cama se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y extremadamente largos, unos ojos azules penetrantes, vestido completamente de negro, unas botas, unos pantalones y una camisa, que estaba un poco abierta enseñando su pecho bien esculpido

--¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó la chica asustada

--¿Por qué preguntas eso? Bien sabes quien soy—un dios egocéntrico, pensó Raven, odio eso. En seguida adoptó un semblante frío

--¿Qué es lo que quieres?—él sonrió divertido

--Que me pagues el favor que te hice, te presté a dos de mis almas, el mundo de la magia…

--Sé perfectamente las reglas—la chica se acercó a su librero--¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?—no contestó, Raven se volvio, tenía una sonrisa diabólica, una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a la chica

--¿Qué pasa?

--Nada, dime ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti?

--Sabes eres la primera persona que, al hacerle un favor, no me habla con respeto ni me besa los pies

--Eso quisieras, yo no me inclino ante nadie—repentinamente él apareció a menos de diez centímetros de ella, acorralándola contra la pared

--La verdad es que no lo quiero, no de ti—olfateo su cabello—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti—logró quitárselo de encima con un poco de telequinesia

--¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Hades?—la miró sorprendido

--Incluso te atreves a decir mi nombre, vaya me sorprendes—ambos se miraron penetrantemente—Quiero que bajes, tal y como mis almas te lo dijeron

--No lo haré, si quieres un favor pídelo de una vez—la tomó bruscamente por la muñeca

--Tú no bajaste cuando me pediste mis almas, yo subí por ti—le dolía la mano—Si bajas estaremos a mano

--¿Ya no te deberé ningún favor?

--Eso quisieras—Raven lo pensó durante unos segundos

--Hecho—safo su mano--¿Cuál es el favor?—Hades sonrió pícaramente

--Es una sorpresa—Raven odiaba respuestas así, y más proviniendo del dios de la muerte

--Sólo espera, necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas—salió de su habitación, tomó una pluma y un papel, y comenzó a escribir

--¿Qué haces?—Hades apareció detrás de ella

--¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te pueden ver

--Ah por favor, tus amigos duermen más que un muerto—no le había gustado ese chiste, dejó la nota en la mesa y se dirigieron a su habitación, la chica sacó un cofrecito de debajo de su cama y de ahí sacó un collar

--De acuerdo, creo que estoy lista

--¿Crees?

--¿A quien le agrada ir al Inframundo?—la acercó hacía él

--No te preocupes, te gustará—Raven podía sentir su aliento en su boca

--Aléjate de mí—fue en ese instante que la besó, al principio se intentó safarse, no podía, Hades la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura, una nube negra los envolvió, antes de desaparecer del mundo de los humanos, ¿Para siempre?

--¡--¡--¡--¡--¡--

Lo sé está muy corto, pero a partir de este capítulo la historia comienza a ser más interesante, lo juro

Manfariel


	4. El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena

Los Teen Titans y su historia no me pertenecen

N/A: Antes de que empiecen a leer este capítulo por favor chéquense el mito de Hades y Perséfone. Y el juicio de los muertos en el Inframundo. Aunque si quieren leerlo sin saber estos datos culturales, pues allá ustedes. Pero creo que no el entenderían.

**4**

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

"_**La tristeza es mi sangre**_

_**Y a su pena mi vera**_

_**Donde mora de pena**_

_**Donde muere de hambre"**_

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, colocó su mano en su pecho para separarse

--¿Estás loco?—se limpió la boca

--Lo disfrutaste, no lo puedes negar—Raven lo miró con odio—este es mi palacio—Hades señaló a su alrededor, incrustaciones de piedras preciosas lo cubría todo, eso a Raven no le sorprendió porque Hades es considerado el Rey de las riquezas minerales.

Era hermoso, todos los detalles eran finos y bien esculpidos, las ventanas hechas de vitrales, los candelabros eran de oro y velas negras, lo cual daba un aire gótico al lugar.

--Veo que te gusta—Hades la abrazó por detrás—todo esto puede ser tuyo…--acercó su boca a la oreja de Raven—sólo quédate conmigo—la chica se alejó

--No lo creo, puedes decirme qué demonios quieres, para que vuelva a casa

--Pero que aburrida eres ¿No quieres conocer nada?

--¿A qué te refieres?—cerca había dos tronos, Hades tomó asiento en uno de ellos

--Pocas personas vienen al Inframundo…vivas—sonrío sarcásticamente—y tú no lo aprovechas

--Eh…

--Sabes todo de mí, eso me queda claro, pero ¿no quisieras conocer a Caronte? ¿Cerberus?—Raven se mordió el labio

--Ya que lo mencionas…quisiera conocer a Perséfone—Hades se tensó inmediatamente y se levantó de un brinco, Raven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

--No juegues conmigo

--Sólo quiero conocer a tu esposa—en menos de un segundo la tomó por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared

--Mi querida Raven, no provoques mi furia—la soltó

--¿Acaso tu esposa no sabe que estoy aquí?—fue todo, Hades intentó darle un golpe, pero Raven se escudó gracias a su telequinesia. Él se quedó ahí con los ojos inyectados de sangre, ella preparaba su cuerpo para otra embestida

--No importa, de todos modos ella no está aquí—de nuevo se sentó en su trono, Raven dudó…era cierto, era la época de la primavera—así que no tendremos interrupciones

--Explícate…--no pudo terminar pues un segundo después, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Algo se acercaba, algo grande…miró al dios, este tenía una sonrisa divertida. Entonces miró tras de sí; había leído que Cerberus era enorme, pero nunca se esperó ese tamaño. Colocó encima de Raven una solo pata, fue suficiente para que la chica terminara en el suelo, acerco sus tres hocicos a la chica…apestaban

--No, no Cerberus—dijo Hades incorporándose majestuosamente y caminando como un espectro hasta su mascota—no lastimamos a las visitas de papá aunque estás lo hagan enojar—acto seguido el perro retiró su pata, Raven se levantó—buen muchacho, ve a la entrada ya sabes que necesito que la vigiles. Bien ¿En qué estábamos?—la chica no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Hades la jalara del brazo hacía él

--Suéltame

--Me encanta cuando te enojas, te mostraré tu habitación

--Eh…que… ¿Habitación?

--¿O quieres dormir con Cerberus?

--No—su respuesta fue tan rápida que un segundo después se arrepintió de haberla dicho, quedó como una cobarde. Hades sonrió maliciosamente

--Eso pensé—el dios comenzó a caminar y ella detrás de él. Quería salir de ahí, pero… ¿Cómo? Nadie ha salido del reino de Hades con vida, a excepción de Orfeo. Pero…fuera de él… y eso por qué había hecho llorar al dios. Sino nunca hubiera salido—aquí estamos—abrió una puerta enorme de madera, apenas dieron un paso y los candelabros se encendieron. Se trataba de una pieza bastante grande, una cama con un dosel negro, un librero bastante provisto, un gran vitral que mostraba a un dragón y un ropero de madera—bien, en el ropero hay bastante ropa, espero que te cambies para cenar

--¿Cenar…?—ya se había ido, miró a su alrededor, admitió que no le molestaría tener una habitación así. Soltó un suspiro antes de tumbarse en la cama, no debía de comer nada perteneciente a ese lugar, sino se quedaría atada por siempre a Hades. Eso era lo que le había pasado a Perséfone, por no haberle hecho caso a Démeter.

Podría no ir a cenar, pero por otro lado estaba a expensas de Hades. No sabía que era capaz de hacer, lo mejor era…obedecer.

--¡--

Escogió un vestido que más se acoplara a su personalidad. Era de color negro, con rosas bordadas en filigrana de plata que iban del costado derecho, al otro lado de su cuerpo en diagonal. Justo acababa de vestirse cuando Hades llegó a la puerta, la abrió sin ni siquiera tocar. La chica se sonrojo ante la idea de que la estaba espiando

--Te ves preciosa ¿vamos?—le ofreció su brazo, que ella tomó con dignidad. El comedor era sólo para dos personas, se trataba de una mesa larga de caoba con dos sillas a cada extremo y un candelabro en medio. Hades muy cortésmente, ayudó a Raven a sentarse y luego él se dirigió a su lugar. Con un chasquido de sus dedos apareció un hombre, viejo, con barba y cabellos largos, y blancos; las costillas de su cuerpo eran visibles y sólo vestía un tapa rabos

--Caronte, por favor sírvele vino a nuestra invitada—obedeció y luego le sirvió a su amo. Raven se quedó viendo la fina copa de oro—Brindemos, por los pactos mágicos—el dios sonrió torcidamente esperando a que su "invitada" tomara la copa

--¿Me crees estúpida acaso?

--Para nada

--Sabes que no comeré nada

--Lo sé—seguía con su sonrisa—pero te quedan dos opciones o comes algo, o mueres de hambre. De cualquier manera serás mía

--No lo creo, tengo que ser sometida a juicio y…

--Ah por todos los dioses—sonrío aún más divertido--¿Tú crees que todas las buenas personas van a los campos Elíseos? ¿O qué todas las malas personas van al Tártaro? Hay unas que sí, otras que no. Pero esos tres siempre lo consultan conmigo antes de mandar al muerto a algún lugar…así que Raven, querida, serás mía de todas formas

--Esto no fue lo que acordamos

--Perdóname querida, pero no hemos acordado nada—esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se levantó—no hemos terminado de cenar

--No voy a cenar—comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación

--No he terminado de cenar—su voz se volvió imperiosa

--Termina solo—repentinamente apareció frente a ella, la tomó por los dos brazos

--Escúchame bien, nadie me deja cenando solo. Nadie que yo invité a mi palacio me dejará cenando solo

--Seré la primera—se zafó de él gracias a sus poderes—que disfrutes la cena Hades

Primero camino lentamente por el pasillo y un segundo después el miedo la invadió. Llegó jadeando a su habitación y se metió en la cama

--¿Qué estás haciendo?—se recriminaba—No puedes andar por ahí insultando al dios del Inframundo

--Lo mismo pienso—asomó su cabeza, estaba ahí, sentado en la orilla—Pero así eres tú Raven. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti—y acto seguido desapareció.

* * *

Hola, si me tarde en actualizar lo sé. Uno la inspiración no llegaba y dos la universidad ocupaba todo mi tiempo. Por cierto la estrofa del principio la tomé de una canción de Mago de Oz que justamente se llama el Príncipe de la Dulce Pena

Manfariel


End file.
